Twins
by kitsune7413
Summary: If you wanna find out then read it. We promise it'll be good. We're bad at summaries but we'll keep you updated through the chappies. If you wanna know what its about check it out. Please...R&R. Pairings:KagInu, SessRin, SanMir.
1. The beginning

Twins

Kiara- This is our first fanfic. So please don't be harsh on us, we're new to this. The characters may be OOC. But we promise it will get better as it progresses.

Akira- Progresses?

Kiara- Yes progresses. I'll word it how I wish.

Akira- Whatever. Anyways……ON WITH THE STORY!

Kiara-…….-.-'…..Oh yeah, we don't own any IY characters. They respectfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Foreword:

"Hello, I'm Sango Katashi."

"Hi, I'm Rin Katashi."

"We are TWINS!", we say in unison. "We are fraternal twins. I have wavy mahogany brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. By the way, I'm older.-" "-By like thirty seconds." interrupts Rin. "I know! Anyway we're 15 and in high school."

"And for those of you who don't know me, I have chocolate brown hair with bright blonde highlights. Also, I have amethyst eyes that turn blue. Just so ya knows. My sis and me get along pretty well, but have our disagreements at times."

"We love each other!" says Sango randomly. "Ok...whatever. Don't worry, she scares me at times. But I live through it because we're both insane." Cheering in background. "Well... Anyway, we live in an elemental temple with gramps. He's cool. He reads fortunes and does astrology and fire reading. Also, he does karate. Gramps taught us all that junk. My specialty is astrology and karate. I can only do water reading though.";( Then Rin says, "My specialties are nature readings, karate-of course-, script writing, and alchemy." As twins we say in unison, "TOP SECRET! We both have spiritual strength/powers. We can see/feel auras, strong senses, and can do spells. We are the best at sports in our school."

"I'm the best at volleyball, basketball and swimming." We switch off speaking, "I'm best at baseball, ice-skating, cooking, and football." Together, "We both are really good at running and archery." Sango says, "I like to do dance team, acting, and singing." Rin adds, "I love instruments, and like babysitting, free spirit dancing, and singing."

Again Sango, "We are both smart. We are in G.T. for every class! I know your soooo shocked." Rin finishes, "Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be? Well we'll let you hear the story now." Together, "Byez!"

"Get your lazy bums out of bed. NOW!",says a heavy accented voice. "Gramps!", complains Sango. "Fine gramps! Geez!", adds Rin. "Geez sometimes he's so damn annoying. Ya know?", asks Sango. "Yea. He can be such a pain in the ass when he's not being cool.", confirms Rin. "Hahahaha. That's funny." "GIRLS!", interrupts the same voice, to be known as Gramps. "OK! HOLD ON ONE FREAKIN SECOND!", shouts Sango. "Geez gramps! Give us a break! It's Monday morning! You know how we are on Monday!", Rin explains. They get dressed and head down stairs for breakfast. An old man, who is to be Gramps, is at the table starting to eat the oatmeal he made for them all. "Ew! What the heck is this crap!", asks Rin. "What do you think it is? It's oatmeal of course!"

"Well I ...um...have to go you know my friends for a paper we did, so I'll grab an apple. Bye. Love ya." Sango replies and dashes out the door. "Ya know what? I'm just gonna skip breakfast ya old hag. So don't bother to stop me. Later." Rin walks out the door not caring and runs after Sango. "Would ya wait up damn it!", yells Rin. "Well would ya at least keep my pace. You forgot we had archery practice before school today didn't you.", says Sango in a bored tone. "Shit we do?", asks Rin confused. "Hell yeah. Damn it you piss me off sometimes.", Sango snorts.

"Well forgive me for having short term memory loss sometimes! Damn, you know you piss me off a lot more then you think!", counters Rin.

"Whatever. SHIT!", curses Sango.

"What?"

"The fuckin bus is gonna leave. HURRY, RUN!"

"Damn it then let's sprint off there NOW!" And we sprint to the bus and catch it just in time.

On the bus: "We will be late but we'll make it."

"Yeah yeah. I'm always in class right before the bell rings at school, and I'm usually almost late for archery after changing. So they can go fuck themselves for all I care.", explains Rin. "Whatever but, you realize people are staring at you because you said fuck.", Sango tells Rin. "Like I give! They can stare all they want. You hear that people you can stare, what do I care?", Rin tells off the people. "Heh that got their attention. Oh that's our stop lets go.", says Sango. "Yeah, ok. Whatever let's just get away from these normal people. They are starting to scare me.", replies Rin. They walk off the bus and go into school.

In changing room: "Hey Kagome. Where's Inu-Yasha? He's usually with you.", asks Sango. "He had to finish a paper last minute for English." Rin comes in, "Hey Kagome! Was up my friend? How are you and Inu-Yasha?", asks Rin. "Fine. Fine. And fine.", states Kagome. "Get your butts in here and let's start.", interrupts the teachers voice. "We have our pants off hold on to yours."

"Hahaha. That's so funny.", laughs Rin. "Hahahahahaha." Laughter continues until class.

After class: "We have an hour before school. Want to go to the mall next door?", questions Sango. "Sure. Why the hell not. You Sango?", checks Rin. "Na gotta finish my homework. See ya babes.", Kagome ends.

AT mall: "Wanna go to HOT TOPIC?", asks Sango. "Hell yeah! I am a total gothic, tom-boy person.", answers Rin. "K!", responds Sango. They go into the store and buy stuff. "Damn it! Oh, well.", Sango dismisses. "What's up with you sis?", wonders Rin. "We're missing 1st period.", answers Sango. "Sweet! We're missing class. Awesome! But let's at least get there by second.", smiles Rin. (DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME! WE MEAN IT!)

A guy comes up, snatches Sango's purse and runs off with it. "DAMNIT! YOU FUCKIN BASTARD!", screams Sango. She runs after the bastard, tackles him and knocks him out. "That asshole deserved it.", breathes Sango, trying to catch her breath. Rin runs up to Sango and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Sango! Your going to give away our secret man.", whispers Rin. She breathes heavy short breaths. "I know! But, he stole my stupid purse.", whines Sango. "Yea, well, look alive cuz' your gettin stared at. So calm down damn it!", Rin starts out whispering only to get louder with every word. Sango turns to the people, "What the hell are you staring at you people.", she asks with a glare. "Ok that's it.", states Rin exasperated, and drags Sango out of the mall. "Will you stop damn it?" asks Sango. "Too bad. I'm not lettin' go until you calm down or until we get our asses to school.", teases Rin. "If you haven't noticed I am calmed down.", states Sango matter-of-factly. "You sure about that, because your aura's flaring up like the sun.", Rin counters. "Doesn't mean I'm going to go and kill someone.", says Sango angrily. "Well...as soon as you calm it, then I'll let you go." Sango mutters softly, "Bitch." Rin's chest puffs out slightly. "Thanks, and I heard that ya know. You forget I have very sensitive hearing.", states Rin proudly. "I know! O.K. I just want you to let go.", whines Sango. "Ya know if I were you, I'd be a little more careful with your powers. But here. We're at school anyways.", chuckles Rin, and lets go of Sango.

At 2nd period: "Sorry we're a little late, we got out of class late." They sit down in their seats. "Well I'll talk to the teacher you just had and confirm that.", says the teacher prissily. Mutters softly, "SHIT!" After she calls the other teacher, "I found out that you were not at your last period. So I will send you to the office and they will find out where you two were." They go to the office and are told to wait. "Now Kagome we were feeling a little sick. Ya got that!", asks Rin. "Here let's say that Gramps signed a note saying that we were sick.", replies Sango with her idea. "Yea. That's the sister I know. Now get out some paper and a pen. Quickly!", orders Rin. Sango does what Rin says and Rin writes the note. "There. All done. Does that look like gramps' handwriting to you?", asks Rin. "Yup!", complies Sango. "Come in girls.", calls the principal. They walk in the principal's office after hiding the pen. "Hey Principal Jackson. We have a note for you." They give him the note and he says "Very well you may go. Sorry to trouble you. Go back to class."

Rin waves, "Bye princy-pal." They walk to class and go through the day like little angels. 0:)

After school: "Hey want to check out some of the hot guys in our school?", hints Rin. "Sure.", complies Sango. They walk around looking at guys. One walks up and says to Kagome, "Hey haven't I seen you somewhere before?", he asks. "Yeah we're in the same grade.", Sango obviously points out. "Oh, I see. Sorry." , and he starts to rub Sango's ass. "Um excuse me but, you are touching the wrong area.", says Sango with her eyebrow twitching. "What the hell did you say!", Rin screams protectively and they slap him in unison. "That taught you a lesson in doin those things to me. Perv." Another guy walks up to Satsuki and says, "Hi. I'm Sesshomaru. Nice job on my friend there. He does that to almost every girl. By the way what's your guys' names?", in a stoic voice. "Hi, I'm Rin. And that person over there fuming is my sister Sango. She doesn't like guys touching her the wrong way. Hey haven't I seen you in one of my classes?", explains Rin. "Yeah we have Math together. Um, you said last time you were failing, do ya need some help?", he asks in a warmer tone. "Um, sure why not. Hey thanks. Meet me at the element shrine at four. K?", asks Rin not affected by his stoic face once again. "Sure.", he responds. "Well can I come too?", speaks up Sango. "Sure if it's ok with you. Also, can Kouji come? Trust me he kind of needs the help.", Sesshomaru states exasperated. "I guess it can't do any harm. But no groping this time." (To Kouji)"Ya hear that! N-O G-R-O-P-I-N-G!", Rin slowly explains to Kouji as if he were a child being taught a lesson. "Well see ya alls later.", ends Sango. They all wave goodbye to each other.

A/N- Kiara: Hey guys! Let us know what you think. Any suggestions, complaints, approval, or whatever else you have to say. Just let us know basically if we should continue with our story.

Akira- Hi.

Kiara- That's all your gonna say.

Akira- I dont know. I can't think right now. I'm tired for some reason.

Kiara- This early? You usually go to bed at like 3 or something.

Akira- It's your fault.

Kiara- Fine be that way.

Akira- I was joking.

Kiara- Whatever. Anyways, let us know, and we'll update after 1 comment, whether good or bad.


	2. the first date

At shrine: "I'm gonna take a shower. 'K?", asks Rin. "Ok. I'll set up since I took one this morning. But before you go let me ask you something.", says Sango sneakily. "And what would that be?", asks Rin. "Is the reason you're taking a shower because you want to impress Sesshomaru?", approaches Sango. Rin blushes a light red. "No! I just… feel dirty! That's all!" Rin walks off to bathroom in the shower. Sango changes into skirt and tank top… After setting up, the doorbell rings and Sango goes to answer it." Hello?" Sango looks through the peep hole and sees Miroku and Sesshomaru" Oh." Looks at the clock and says" Your early its only 3:30. Come in and have a seat."

"Where's Rin?", asks Sesshomaru. "Oh, she's in the ... well the show-", Sango starts to explain but is interrupted by the bathroom door. The bathroom door opens and Rin walks out in only a towel. Sango looks at Miroku and punches him and says, "You little Pervert." Rin's snapped out of her reverie and stares at Sesshomaru with a blush and says,"Ah...um...What the hell?" Rin looks at Sango and says, "What are they doin here?" Sesshomaru turns his head away blushing. Sango casually says, "They got here early. Now, go get some clothes on. Don't just stand there in a towel." Rin dashes off for the bedroom and puts on short shorts and tube top. "Owwww you punch hard.", whines Miroku. "Not my fault you had that happy look on your face." Sango practically yells while glaring daggers at Miroku. Sesshomaru, trying to hide his blush since no one has seen his slip up, says, "Let's start studying please." Rin comes down stairs with a towel around her shoulders drying her hair says, "Hey you guys ready to start?"

"Sure. Let's start with Math since we all have that.", says Sango reasonably. "Ok well I have the Math book lets work on homework.", states Sesshomaru. "I need a little help here.", says Rin bluntly. Sesshomaru, inwardly blushing, explains, "Ok this is how you do it." "Oh! I see.", exclaims Rin. Everyone works for a long time. "Um I need some help.", Sango says a little timidly. "Here let me help you. Come and see some of my notes and maybe you'll get it.", Miroku says charmingly, secretly planning something. Sango leans closer to him so she can see the notes and he paws her. "Um..." Rin looks up and sees him pawing at Akira and says, "Hey! Hands off my sister ya pervert!" Rin goes over and punches him really hard. Sango is speechless, fuming furiously inside. "Ha-ha Kouji! You struck out again huh?", Sesshomaru rubs in Kouji's face. "She's never even been pawed at so I can understand her speechlessness." Rin goes back to sit down with Sesshomaru. They all start to work again. "Girls I'm home.", yells a familiar yet foreign voice. "Holy shit! Guys hide now! Before gramps catches you. Gramps doesn't like guys around us." The girls stuff the boys under the Kotatsu. Gramps walks in. "Hey girls. What's up? You guys ok? You are a little red.", asks Gramps concerned. "Don't worry gramps it's just a little hot in here. You know how it gets.", Rin says pulling at the collar of her shirt to prove her point. "Oh, ok. I'll go and open up the shrine now.", says Gramps as he turns to leave. "EPP!", screams Sango trying to conceal it. Rin whispers, "What's your problem. We almost had him gone!"

"What's wrong?", asks Gramps again. "I just got my foot caught in the table leg.", covers Sango. "Ok then. Bye girls." The guys come out gasping and Rin says, "What happened to make you squeal!" as she stares at Miroku with suspicion. Says to Miroku "Someone had to lift up my skirt and touch my ass."

"What! Again! Sango would you do the honors?"

"Gladly." I go over and punch him as hard as possible. "Can't breathe!", exclaims Sesshomaru with a passive face. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

"I believe so."

"Oh my god. It's late. I think you guys should go now.", says Sango looking at the clock. "Ok, bye." Miroku and I go out the door.

"I think Sango is hottt! Also, I like her ass! What about you and Rin? You seem to like her." Sesshomaru blushes slightly; for he has known Miroku since childhood; and says, "Shut up you perverted fool. I do like her but you better not tell her or I'll kill you slowly and painfully!" Flexes his fingers at him, as if to wring his neck, or strangle him. "OK. Ok. Whatever, just making a point. You gonna ask her out?", Miroku says nervously while waving his hands in front of him as if to protect himself. "I don't know. She's cute and very nice and has a nice body. But I don't think she could ever like a guy like me."

"Why not Sessho?", says Miroku using his nickname for Sesshomaru. "Just cause. Girls like her don't go out with guys like me. Plus I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Miroku smiles nervously again and changes topic. "Well see you tomorrow." "Bye.", growls out Sesshomaru.

"Time for bed girls.", calls Gramps. "OK we're goin.", Sango calls back. "OH, MY GOD."

"What?"

"Sesshomaru is SOOOO HOTTT!"

"And who is Sesshomaru?", says Gramps popping out of nowhere. "EEP! Oh no one. Just a guy on TV I can never have.", Rin whines covering up her mistake. L"Oh, well go to bed."

"G Night Gwamps.", Sango says sweetly. I ask Rin if I can sleep in her room to 'talk'.

In bed: "That was close.", sighs Sango. "I know! But you have to admit that Sesshomaru is H-O-T HOT! Miroku's cute, but you can have him!", waves off Rin. "WHAT?", screams Sango. "I'm just kidding! I wanted to see what reaction you would have if I called him cute and shit like that. So take a chill pill.", laughs Rin. "I said 'what' to me having him."

"Oh! Well you seemed to like him right? And no matter what, I wouldn't want him, with the pervertedness, and Sesshomaru's much cuter by my opinion anyways!"

"Well would you at least stop being so ga-ga over him ALL the time please.", pleads Sango. "Fine, whatever. Well what do you think about Miroku anyways?", randomly says Rin. "Ok I like him but you better not tell anyone. YOU HEAR ME.", admits Sango embarrassed and frustrated. "Ha! I knew it! You do like him, and don't worry we're sisters, we can keep secrets.", dismisses Rin. "Oh, shut up. OK but good night. Let's look really hot tomorrow though. K?", Sango tells Rin. "Hell yeah. Good night.", agrees Rin.

"Yawnnn. Time to get up sis.", Sango yawns lazily. "Ok hold on.", Rin says in her sleep. Sango starts to get dressed. "Come on lazy bum I thought you wanted to look hot to impress Sesshomaru.", Sango say exasperated. "I do. Wake me up in 15 minutes."

"Ok." Sango gets dressed all the way and says after only 3 min, "It's been 15 minutes now get up."

"Ok Ok. I'm up I'm up already." says Rin through her sleepy daze. Rin gets ready and is lookin slammin. The girls eat breakfast and rush out the door, get on bus and ride to school. In front of the school are Sesshomaru and Miroku. "Hey guys. What's up?" Miroku turns to face her and says, "Nothin really. Wow you look hot." "Um... Ok then thanks." Sesshomaru stares with awe at Rin. "What?" Turns away blushing slightly from his slip up and says, "Nothing!" he mutters"You just look really hot!" Rin hearing that blushes and says, "Whatever." Rin walks beside Sesshomaru and goes to class with Sango and Miroku. "Hey Guys. Huh did you get boyfriends?", asks Kagome a little surprised. "No they're just our friends.", starts Sango getting a little flustered. "No! What's wrong with you?" Rin says still blushing. "Well we will have another meet after-school at three. Do you want to come to Kagome?", asks Sango. "As long as Inu-Yasha gets to come.", compromises Kagome. "Oh no! Not Inu-Yasha!", shouts Sesshomaru. "What's wrong with Inu-Yasha? He's a good guy.", suspicions Rin. "Nothing!" yells Sesshomaru and turns his head away. Everyone goes to their classes.

To Rin during class: "I got a great idea.", Sango says excited. "Oh? And what is that?", Rin asks slyly. "Let's ask Miroku and Sesshomaru to meet us at the mall tomorrow.", bursts Sango jubilantly. "Yeah that is a great idea! We have been studying a lot and I think we deserve a break.", puffs Rin proudly. "Ok let's ask them at lunch. Today it's outside."

"Yea. I love the outside! We get to have a breather from these idiotic fools, called teachers.", Rin says excited.

After classes the girls go to lunch and spot Sesshomaru and Miroku. "Hey you guys, Rin wants to ask you something." "Geez! Make me ask. But I'm at least not so lazy. Anyways, do you guys feel like goin' to the mall for a break instead today?", asks Rin. "Ok, what time?", replies Sesshomaru. "Ummm. 3? At the merry go round?"

"The merry go round! Come on Rin.", complains Sango. "Hey! You're just mean. Besides you know you like the merry-go-round.", says Rin trying to sound matter of fact. "Really? Well you were the last one who rode it.", smirks Sango. "Damn straight! I don't care what people think. I like the merry-go-round. So what'cha gonna do about it. I'm proud enough to admit it.", says Rin puffing out her chest, retaining her dignity. "Whatever, I hate it. But, I would ride it."

"Only about when a guy asks you right?", confirms Rin. "Sure. I don't care." Sesshomaru stares at the two sisters fighting. He is confused yet shows a bored look on his face. Sango says to him, "What? Do I have shit on my face or something?" "No! Not at all! I'm sorry bout that.", says Sesshomaru surprised at himself. "That's ok." Miroku has a happy dreamy look on his face. "And why are you lookin that way. Huh?", yells Sango. "Oh nothing." Miroku thinking perverted thoughts. "Anyways, let's eat lunch. It'll be over before we know it." Everyone sits down and rushes in eating. "Um Rin?"

"Yea?"

"You have rice on your face."

"Hm? Oops!" Rin blushes. "Grrrr!" Sango punches Miroku. "Ha-ha Miroku! What'd he do this time?", Rin and Sesshomaru say at the same time. "He groped my ass.", grits out Sango. Rin and Sesshomaru chuckle. They look at each other surprised. "How pathetic. Well for Rin I'm not surprised."

"I heard that! And what the hell are you talking about! I've never had a guy like him before! Oops!", yells Rin blushing deep red, and turns away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looks at Rin and asks, "Do you like me?"

THE END!--- Kiara: nah, I'm jokin. Continue on with the story. Please don't hurt me!

Akira: hits her on head I'll take care of her, just ignore us.

"Maybe a little?",says Rin blushing a deeper red while not looking. "Awww. Rin you confessed. It's so cute! Well I'll leave you two alone.", dismisses Sango as she's about to leave. "What! Well what about you huh! You gonna confess too?", Rin smiles devilishly. "WHY YOU. Fine.", grits out Sango. " Hey guys what's goin on?"

"Rin told Sesshomaru she likes him. And well...", Sango pauses, blushing deep red, "I like you." She whispers. " Really! Well I love you." Miroku says casually but with passion. "You...do? Gasp! That doesn't mean that you have touching privileges though." Sango punches him again. Miroku gets up and says "Sorry. Does that mean we're goin out?", asks Miroku hopefully. "Yeah I guess so." Sango looks at Sesshomaru and Rin. "What about you two huh? And what about you Sesshomaru?" long pause "I LOVE YOU!" (A/N- sorry it's so ooc, but we thought it would be funny.) Sesshomaru blushes slightly, trying to hide it. "Will you go out with me then?", asks Rin timidly but forward at the same time. "Sure. Isn't that what we're supposed to do?" Sesshomaru blushes harder. "I guess so. But can I call you Fluffy now?", asks Rin, now calm. "Sure, I don't mind. But you're the only one that can."

"Well today can be our first date then. A double date, of course." Sango smiles, holding up two fingers. "OK! See you guys in class and afterwards!" Rin says smiling as the bell rings.

After school let's out: "I'm so happy aren't you?" Sango smiles. "Well what do you think?"

"I know you are but you could at least go along with it."

"Yeah I could. But...nah. I don't feel like it. Heh. I'll love the 2 weeks of spring break off!", exclaims Rin. (A/N- mean who doesn't love that?)

"I know what I'm going to wear.", says Sango. "I think I do but I'm not sure?"

"Well Miroku is the first guy I've dated."

"Fluffy is my first too, although I have had my crushes before. And he's certainly my best pick.", states Rin. "Well if you want I'll help you with your outfit."

"Sure why not. It couldn't hurt." Sango's eyes light up and she starts running saying, "I'll race you home."

"No fair! You got a head start!" Rin starts racing to the house. They race home REALLY fast. It ends up a tie. An idea hits Rin when they get home. "Hey! What about Kagome and Inu-Yasha! What do we tell them! Huh?" Sango grabs the phone closest and calls Kagome.

phone conv.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome its Sango. You can't come over today we're sorry."

"That's ok but why?"

"Well...we have dates at the mall."

"WITH WHO?"

"Miroku and me. And Rin and Sesshomaru."

"Oh that's so cute. I'll forgive you then."

"Hey you want to come over tomorrow night?"

"Sure. I'll walk home with you guys after school. Bye."

end phone conv.

Sango hangs up and turns to see Rin sleeping on the couch. Sango says with a smirk, "If you don't get up I'll leave you here and tell Sesshomaru that you want to break up." Rin shoots up and says, "You wouldn't dare! You're not THAT evil are you! Are you an imposter!"

" You really thought I was goin to do that how pathetic." crash Rin falls anime style, and gets up saying, "Heh heh. Right. Very funny. It must have been the sleep talking."

"Lets go get ready.", says Sango heading upstairs to get ready. Sango has on a black silk Japanese halter top and black frilled mini skirt. Rin races after and her and changes into a silk black skirt that reaches to the knees and a black shirt low cut and a v-cut in the stomach area that says element in kanji. "Where are you two going?" The girls stop dead in their tracks at Gramps voice. "Oh we're just going to the mall with Kagome. Nowhere special really. We'll be back later.", lies Rin. "Here take 100 dollars to split. Bye girls." He gives them the money and they leave. "That was nice of him. Now we can have more fun." Rin looks at her watch and says, "Oh my god! We're gonna be late. How 'bout a race sis?" Rin starts to run whether or not she does the same. Sango runs after her and does a jump and pushes off her head landing in front of her. She takes off and it ends another tie.

After running all the way there: "I don't see them." Sango pants. "I don't either." Rin looks at her watch again. "We're here right on time. Anyways, how 'bout we go grab a drink and wait.", suggests Rin. "Ok." They go and get a Diet Sprite. After they finish it they spot Miroku and Sesshomaru. "Hey guys. Your both late.", says Sango passively. "Sorry about that. But SOMEONE had to be slow." "How could you be late? It's our first date. Why were you late anyway?", asks Sango disappointed. "I had to do something you can find out later.", explains Miroku. "Would you like to go on the merry-go-round?", asks Sesshomaru unexpectedly. "Sure! How about you and Miroku sis? You gonna get on too?"

"Of course." Miroku grabs onto Sango's arm and pulls her into line. Sesshomaru pulls Rin by the waist and they get in line behind them. Miroku and Sango get into a carriage, and he pulls Sango closer. Sesshomaru has Rin sit on his lap and leaning in on his chest. After they finish the ride Sango says, "I know! Let's go see a movie."

"It's gotta have action and romance though. I love those kinds of movies.", Rin tells everyone. "That's a great idea. Maybe we can even make out in the back of the theater.", suggests Miroku wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Sango blushes and says, "You little pervert. Tell me why we would do that." Sango threatens." Just a suggestion."

"Well you're buying the tickets."

" Wha why me!"

"You think pervertedly. That's why."

"Quit your bickering and let's go.", interrupts Rin. "Nice job tellin' them off."

Sango walks off, and Miroku goes up and holds my waist as we walk. The others walk in line behind them and Miroku buys the tickets. They go into the theater to see 'Alls Fair in Love and War.' They grab seats in the very back row in the middle. (The best seats!)


	3. to do or not to do, is that not the

Kiara: hey ppl sry bout the no a/n things for chappy 2.

Akira: yes, Kiara apologizes.

Kiara: yes, I do! -cry- I sry!

Akira: -signal breaking up-

Kiara: woah, she's leaving me! -cry- wahhhhhhh! Sry, I is emotional. Well we don't own inuyasha characters.

Akira: this -static- ch- -static- ded- -static- cate- -static- naz- -signal cut off-

Kiara: (-.-') eh heh heh…..I think wat she meant was this chappy is dedicated to nazzy, cuz she really, really meant wat she said in her review, n she just got her braces 2day 8/20/05. Sry 4 da pain nazzy. Um….Sweet Cotton Blossom, after u read this- if u do- please check out the bottom of the page n read the a/n carefully.

Sesshomaru: -pops out of nowhere- will u get on w/ the story now? We wuld all like 2 find out wat happens next.

Kiara: -heart attack almost- woah, ooookkkk (?) wher'd u com frum? O well, I g2g get Akira back now.

Akira: STORY!

Kiara: woah! -heart attack-

Chapter 3

To do or not to do, is that not the question?

-Rin's p.o.v-

As the movie starts Fluffy pulls me close, he unknowingly blushes slightly in the dark, and says "Will you kiss me?" I blush saying "Sure I guess. It's fine by me whenever you want." With that, he pulls me in for a kiss. "Oh already into it huh. Heh heh.", Sango says slyly. "Yeah whatever. Who cares what YOU GUYS think. As long as it's fine with me and Fluffy then I'm fine by it wherever.", I say stubbornly. " Ok, just saying, you don't have to get so protective."

"That's all part of my job. I'm very protective and loyal. You should know that SIS!"

"Ok whatever." Miroku grabs Sango and gives her a kiss whether she likes it or not. "What the hell are you doing?", screams Sango. "What this is the perfect place to kiss you. I love you so it isn't to bad, is it?" "I guess...good point. But, wait till a little further into the movie. K?" says Sango giving him a girly smile. "Ok fine. But next you have to give me a french."

"Now don't get greedy or you'll regret it. Ya hear me?", warns Sango. " Let's just watch the movie.", Miroku changes the subject.

"Cute, aren't they?", I coo. "Yea, but you watch, he'll grope her _while _frenching her. Now let's watch the movie." Sesshomaru gives me a quick kiss and pulls my head on his shoulder putting his head on mine.

-Sango's p.o.v-

At the middle (The most romantic part): Miroku says, "Is now okay? It is the most romantic part in the movie."

"Fine. But, don't attract attention. You hear me Miroku!"

" I know." , chastises Miroku. We start to make out (I have to admit, a little more than I planned.) After a minute or two he starts to grope me. I smack him lightly in the head and say, "Don't go there or we'll stop right now." He raises his hands in the air and says, " I've stopped."

"You were right Fluffy. He did grope her." After the movie is over, we see a poster for a dance competition. Rin says, "Hey that looks cool. Hey sis whether you like it or not I'm signing us both up for it since its teams. Sorry Fluffy and , its girls only."

"Cool! Well you guys can come of course. Hey sis it says you need matching costumes.", Sango tells Rin. "You guys can wear lingerie." I storm over to him and say, "No more making out for you!" Then I punch him. "I think I'd like to see you dance. I wonder what you dance like. Will you dance for me, please?", asks Sesshomaru calmly. Rin blushes and says "Wait till we get home, ok?"

"Oh come, on. Please! For me?"

"You heard what I said. Wait till we get home or else.-And you don't want to find out what the else is.-", threatens Rin. Sesshomaru looks slightly depressed yet , dare I say, …..scared… and says, "Ok. But I can't wait to see. To the car!"

-normal p.o.v-

The guys park the cars and we walk ahead. Suddenly Rin says, "Wait! What's that on your neck! Its not a... a..."

" a hickey?" Sango finishes for her, "Yeah. It is." Sango says casually while blushing. "Wait up guys!", yells Sesshomaru. The girls stop and wait. When they catch up Rin says, "Hey Fluffy, look what Miroku did to my sister." He just stares at it and then gives Miroku a glare. "It's ok Fluffy. Let's go in now." They all walk in the house and Fluffy orders, "Dance. We're at your house now let me see you dance." Rin blushes and sighs, "Let's go up to my room and I'll dance for you."

"She told Sesshomaru." Sango says to herself while shaking angrily. " I'll just move away now.", mutters Miroku. "Hey you know I had fun today." (Sango: Don't ask me why I have all these mood swings.) Sango thinks then says, "Follow me." She goes upstairs and takes him into her room and says, "What do you want to do?"

"Well...anything."

"Not anything extreme. Don't get thoughts into your head."

"Fine." Miroku pulls Sango into the closet, where they make out. (Sango: That's all. I promise.)

-Rin's p.o.v.-

We enter my room and I turn on the song Metamorphosis. Fluffy sits on my bed and watches me dance. He stares in awe until the song stops. I say, "So what do you think?", while blushing. He says, "Wonderful doesn't even begin to explain it." He stands up and pulls me into a passionate kiss. We start to make out.

-Sango's p.o.v.-

"Girls where are you?" I jump away from Miroku and say" Shit! This is not the time you bastard." He says confused, " What?" I turn to him and say seriously, "Gramps came home. Now DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE! Ok?" He scaredly shakes his head yes. I close the closet and straighten myself up. Just as I have time to put a scarf on Gramps comes in and I say, "Hey your here early."

"Just, you know, here to check up on you two."

"Well I'm just doing my schoolwork. Can you leave, PLEASE! I'm just trying to do my work."

'Scary...her and her mood swings.', Gramps thinks. "Ok I'll go and check on Rin." I suddenly see Rin peek her head out of our bathroom and mouth, 'Please stall. Just for a little.' She leaves and I say to Gramps, "Wait I have something to show you first." I lead him to the living room and say, "I um... I think the Kotatsu is broken." I pull the plug with my foot. "Well I'll go up to my room now. Bye." I open Rin's room and say, "He may take a while. K?"

"Ok. Thanks for stallin sis.", says Rin. I go back to my room and open my closet, telling Miroku he can come out. He says, " Wow. That was close. Well, glad he didn't catch us."

-Rin's p.o.v.-

"Sorry Fluffy but your gonna have to hide for close precautions. I'm gonna ask my sister to stall for a second ok?" I leave the room through the bathroom and peek into Sango's room. I mouth 'Please stall. For just a little.' and leave. I go back and fix myself up. Then I look for a place to hide Fluffy. I check the closet and say, "No... um… that won't work. How about..."Then Sango walks in and says that he'll be a while. I sigh but get an idea. I say thanks and then tell Fluffy to go hide under the futon. I say, "I'll be right back Fluffy. I'm going to go see him so he doesn't have to come up here. But stay under the futon just incase." He nods with understanding. I then go downstairs from hearing the frustrated sounds and see Gramps trying to fix the Kotatsu. I say, "Gramps, hey. What are you doing?"

"Sango said the Kotatsu was broken and I'm trying to fix it." I look around and follow the cord to find it unplugged. I think 'That's my devious sister. Something I would do too.' I then say, "Gramps. You check the plug?", swinging it in a circle. He falls anime style and I plug in the Kotatsu. "Well I came to check on you girls. And since it seems you and your mood-swinging sister is ok, I'll take my leave now.", says Gramps. "Bye ya old bag. Sango says bye also." Sango comes out of her room and says to Rin, "He gone?"

"Yeah finally. He said he would be back late tonight."

"Ok thanks." She goes and tells Miroku he can come out. I run to my room and tell Fluffy to come out from under the bed. He lies on my bed after wards. He looks at me with a sick look. I ask concerned, "Are you feeling ok Fluffy?" And feel his head, noticing he has a fever. I yell, "Sango! Miroku! Come here NOW!" They rush in. Sango asks, "What's wrong? Hey Sesshomaru you don't look so good."

"That's just it. He's got a fever. I think he's got a cold.", I explain. Sango goes to get some medicine and quickly comes back, "Here take this. It may make you feel better. Miroku, go and get a wet cloth and cold drink please." When he comes back she hands the stuff to Rin and says, "Here. Bye. Have fun." They leave the room.

I put the wet cloth on his head and give him some of the drink. I get on the bed and put his head in my lap. He stares at me with glazed eyes and falls asleep soon after. I watch him lay there for what seemed like hours, only to be minutes. I lean against the wall and continue to watch his well-being. I mutter, spacing out, "At least having a fever means he's fighting whatever he's got. But... I can't help but feel responsible for this." He snaps me out of my reverie saying, "Don't blame yourself. I shouldn't have walked home in the rain after school Friday. Please don't be mad at me." I put on a look of concern yet happiness and say, "I couldn't be mad at you. It's only what nature does that these things happen. I'm just glad that you seem to be fighting your illness. Just remember to take an umbrella just incase next time." With that said, he falls back asleep. I watch over him until the dark heavy holds of sleep consume me.

-normal p.o.v.-

"Hello! Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!", screams Sango. "Huh...what time is it?", asks a confused Rin. "Its 10:00 P.M. YOU NEVER WOKE UP! Anyway are you two hungry?" Scared Rin says, "Um...that would be nice. Thanks." Sango leaves the room and fixes them sushi and rice balls. She then takes it up and leaves them. She goes back to her room to find Miroku gone. "Miroku? Where are you?" He emerges from the bathroom holding Sango's bra "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" "Oops. I'll go put it back." Well, Miroku doesn't get the chance to because Sango punches him before he can. "You never learn, do you!" She leaves him there not caring. She goes to spy on Sesshomaru and Rin! She looks through the crack in their bathroom to see Rin kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek. 'Those two. How cute.' Rin then kisses him on the lips. 'Great. Now she's going to get sick. Like she would care though.'

"There's no action at all.", interrupts a mysterious voice. (A/N-ges who guys) "EEPPPPPP! Don't you dare scare me like that again!", yells Sango then covering her mouth with her hands. "Huh! What was that? Is that pervert doing something again?", asks Rin aloud. "Oh shit. She's coming this way. Um..." She shoves Miroku in the shower, and joins him. "Now be quiet or it's your funeral." Rin walks in the bathroom and to Sango's room to look in and see nothing. "Hm. Wonder where they went." She leaves and goes back to her room. "That was close. We can get out now."

"Geez you had to shove me in the shower didn't you? That hurt.", whines Miroku. "Oh well deal with it. It was an emergency." She goes back to her room and Miroku follows. " I guess I'm spending the night. It is 12:00." Miroku says with a happy, yet perverted smile on his face. Sango gets an evil look and says, "Now don't think your sleepin in my bed. You're not even sleeping in my room. You're sleeping in the basement."

"Why the hell am I doing that?"

"Fine. You can sleep in the guest room next door. That's it. Ya got that? Also no sneaking in my room in the middle of the night. Or you're dead."

"Ok. Ok. Can I peek through the door then?"

"NNNNOOOOO! You pervert."

" I give up."

Rin walks to Sango's room and says, "Hey sis. I'm sleepin' on the couch downstairs whether you like it or not. So if you need me I'll be down there." She walks out of the room with her things and goes to sleep on couch. "You can leave now.", says Sango and she pushes him out the door. "Well good night."

"Ok good night.", says Miroku. Sango closes door in face. "He better not even take one step in this room." She mutters before getting in bed and falls asleep instantly. 'It's not even 1:00 yet. Damn. I can't get to sleep when there is my girlfriend next door. Maybe she won't notice if I take a peek in her room.', Miroku thinks to himself and gets up and quietly peeks his head into Sango's room. 'She's sleeping like a log. Better for me then.'

Downstairs with Rin: 'I can't sleep. I might as well go check on Fluffy since I'm up.' She gets up and walks upstairs quietly only to see Miroku outside of Sango's room ready to peek in. Rin gets mad and sneaks up on him saying, "Hey there. I wonder what would happen to you if Sango woke up now. Hm? Probably something painful." Miroku jumps at the sight of Rin. "Please don't wake up Sango. I'm begging you. Mercy."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't. She is my sister ya know."

"Because she will kill me and hate me for a good long time. Also, we won't make out anymore. Think about if Sesshomaru wouldn't make out with you. Give me one more chance."

"Well if you put it that way, I can see it from your point of view. I'll forgive you this time. One more chance and no more. Now get back to the guest room or wherever. Or I'll get Sango up. You don't want to see what will happen if I catch you again."

"Ok. I'm going." And with that Miroku goes back to his room, thinking, 'They're exactly alike except Sango has mood swings. They're both scary.' He goes in and shuts the door. 'Hm? I wonder if he'll do as I say. I don't trust him fully. I got an idea.', thinks Rin. She goes and checks on Fluffy, then grabs something out of her closet while at it. She goes to Miroku's room very quietly while he's asleep. She gently and carefully…….

End of chappy 3

Sesshomaru: Kiara is in the hospital recovering from her heart attack. The connection with Akira has come back though.

Akira: ok, Sweet Cotton Blossom, idk wat 2 say cuz that was Kiara's job. Alls I kno is that she wantd 2 say sumtin 2 yaz.

-Inuyasha and group pop out of nowhere-

Akira: COOL!

Inuyasha: shut up wench!

Akira: ok! Wait WHATD U SAY!

Kagome: SIT BOY! Sweet Cotton Blossom, Kiara wanted 2 say-

-Kiara bursts threw door panting-

Kiara: THEY TRIED 2 GIVE ME NEEDLES! -crys- ok Sweet Cotton Blossom, I'm sry but they do make out in the movie theaters. Like I said in the 1st chappy, they r a lil OOC. N I will dedicate the next chappy 2 u I pomis.

Akira: I'll make sure of it!

-doctors comes in the door with HUGE……………………..NEEDLES!-

Kiara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OMFG! How the hell did u find me! -runs for life-

Miroku: Ok, we'll c u all next chappy! N don't 4get ladies, if u want to bear my child, come c me- -knockd unconscious-

Sango: pervert! Byez ppl, c ya next time!

Inuyasha: kotatsu is a heating table in Japan. n wench is the term for a rude young girl, used as an insult.


End file.
